federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2388
This page chronicles posts #17791-17910 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2388. *CP - March, 2388 *CP - May, 2388 Earth Plots First Week When MARIAME LOMAX is babysitting Dexter Norad, she finds from the boy that she has missed ANTHONY NORAD’s birthday and confronts the man. Insistent, she wants to take him out later in the week to treat him and he agrees. Second Week Finally able to get ANTHONY NORAD out for his birthday, MARIAME LOMAX finds a damper in the evening when she discovers that he is ill. Concerned about the device in his chest which is both keeping him alive and slowly killing him, she vows to help him find a solution. Third Week In Jakarta, ZAYN VONDREHLE finds some of MIRAAL A’TROM’s poetry and they talk about the future. She makes an offhanded comment about them getting married but it gets Zayn thinking as to what he would like his future to be. Fourth Week With MINIYA MUNROE daydreaming a lot she got the attention of LALI MUNROE who thinks something is up. They talk about boys and kissing before Miniya explains she has been kissing a boy AND ‘went all the way.’ (Note, this post was labelled future plots but is current). Bajor Plots First Week In preparation for the twins birthday, KATAL UNA with MARCUS WOLFE talk to LUKE UNA and LAUREN UNA on what they would like for their party. When Lauren decides on Peldar Ponies, Luke decides on puzzles, as well as wanting bunnies for a gift. Second Week For their Wednesday dates together, MARCUS WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE go to the holodeck. Marcus exposes Benjamin to the world of Game of Thrones and, in particular, the Starks of Winterfell. MARCUS continues his interviews with TARYN REMARA and brings up the information given to him by Meru about a woman’s role in the community. Taryn is more than shocked and offers to look into things right away. When MARCUS gets back home he has an argument with KARYN DAX-WOLFE who has a sexy dress she wants to wear to a dance but loses to KATAL UNA who talks to him about her procedure back to being half-Romulan. YINTAR IOAN is having some personal time with his daughter Jendayi when TARYN confronts him about the interview someone from the community made. Yintar is concerned and offers to speak with Wolfe when he is able. Third Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE continues to read more about the Game of Thrones, he gets interested in the Lannisters (the badguys) and asks his father, MARCUS WOLFE, more about the practice of being in a relationship with your siblings. Hearing about the issues in Asgard, YINTAR IOAN finds MARCUS at his home and apologizes to him about Meru. Marcus gives out little information but is comforted to know Yintar’s feelings. KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets excited about summer and contacts LINCOLN TREDWAY on Earth, showing him pictures of her in pretty dresses and planning for the future. N’LANI UNA talks to KARYN about Katal’s upcoming surgery and Karyn does her best to make her future step-sister feel better. LAUREN UNA tries to play with KARYN but things don’t go well for the little girl. Having a fit and stealing her communicator, they start screaming and MARCUS has to break them up. Fourth Week Preparing for her surgery in May, KATAL UNA talks to MARCUS WOLFE about some of her concerns. He explains everything will be fine and he will look after everything regardless. #04 April, 2388 #04 April, 2388 #04 April, 2388